Oracle Files: Tatsu Yamashiro 1
Characters * Tatsu Yamashiro * Roy Harper * Dick Grayson * Renee Montoya * Barbara Gordon Location * Outsiders Bunker, Blüdhaven, NJ VOX Archive * Roy Harper: What's this about 'needs-to-know-only'... What's got you so shaken that you'd come to my Bunker in person, Wheels? * Dick Grayson: There's going to be a war in Gotham, Roy. I think we might need the Outsiders' help. * Tatsu Yamashiro: A war? What kind of war? * Renee Montoya: This is about the Sons, isn't it? * Tatsu Yamashiro: The Sons? You mean the bikers? * Barbara Gordon: Yes, the Sons of Batman have been becoming increasingly violent as of late. Look here... sliding Two months ago, they attacked Arnold Wesker, who by all evidence had been completely cured... and now? Well, we have two gangs going to war over a wooden doll. The month before that, they put Jervis Tetch in the Intensive Care Unit... Jean-Paul Valley looked good for the crime, but he had a solid alibi, until last night... clicking * Dick Grayson: What you're seeing on the screen are photos that we were able to attain of the Sons' leader, Mr. Valley, meeting with one of GCPD's finest. * Renee Montoya: That's son of growl! Detective Lane is working with the Sons?! What the hell? He's on the gang task force! No wonder they're getting away with- * Barbara Gordon: sigh It gets worse. Damian chased after the vigilante Azrael once... on his own. Azrael got away, but not before Damian hit him with a batarang. * Tatsu Yamashiro: Let me guess... In the elbow? * Dick Grayson: Good eye, Tatsu. Yes, as you can see when Babs enhances the image... Lane's got a scar that perfectly matches Damian's description. We believe that- * Roy Harper: They played you guys like a fiddle. laughter They knew you'd suspect Valley of being behind Azrael so they faked that attack to throw off suspicion. laughter Clever bastards. So how do we proceed? Are we striking first or waiting for them to make the first move? * Barbara Gordon: chuckle Actually... clacking If you'll look at the screen, you'll kind of see we already took the liberty of taking Detective Lane into custody. * Renee Montoya: Where is he? That's not Arkham, is it? * Dick Grayson: It's a secret holding facility Bruce built in Kane County when ARGUS took over Arkham. It's temporary, of course. We just needed to borrow his suit for tonight. * Tatsu Yamashiro: Suit? You mean, the Azrael suit? The Suit of Sorrows? Are you sure that is a good idea? * Dick Grayson: I don't see the problem. The guy we have in mind is about the same height and build as Lane. He's even well-versed in the way the Club operates. * Tatsu Yamashiro: Have you spoken to Bruce about this? * Dick Grayson: No. Bruce is... unavailable. What's the big deal, Katana? What aren't you telling us? What does Bruce have to do with Azrael's suit exactly? Trivia and Notes * Story continues from Oracle Files: Michael Lane 2. * Story continues in VOX Box: False Faces. * The Sons of Batman captured Arnold Wesker in Oracle Files: Bette Kane 1. * The gang war over a wooden doll happens in Oracle Files: Arnold Wesker 2. * The attack on the Mad Hatter is first mentioned in Oracle Files: Jean-Paul Valley 2. * Debut of Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana. Links and References * Oracle Files: Tatsu Yamashiro (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Tatsu Yamashiro/Appearances Category:Roy Harper/Appearances Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Renee Montoya/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Outsiders/Appearances Category:Outsiders Bunker/Appearances Category:Blüdhaven/Appearances